Satu Gigitan
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: [Special for Valentine's Day] Secuil kisah dimana Akashi dan Kuroko menghabiskan hari mereka dengan coklat buatan tangan Kuroko Tetsuya. /"Satu gigitan saja, Sei-kun,"/ Sanggupkah Akashi menghabiskan semuanya demi menyenangkan hati sang pujaan? Sho-ai. Typo(s). Romance gagal.


"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari?"

Sosok pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu menggeleng lesu, sepasang manik mata sewarna langit musim seminya memandang lesu sebuah kertas kecil berwarna kuning gading—_note_ kecil.

Sementara orang yang baru bertanya—Ogiwara Shigehiro namanya menghela nafas mendapati sosok sahabatnya itu. Ia pun mendorong troli belanjanya; tak lupa tangannya menggeret sosok pemuda _teal_ itu sebelum menjadi patung gratisan.

Kuroko Tetsuya—pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu hanya bisa mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu dalam diam. Manik _azure_nya masih mengamati sekitar—siapa tau ia bisa menemukan _bento_ instan yang telah menjadi teman makannya beberapa hari ini.

"Kalau _bento_ sudah habis, kau hanya perlu membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan memasaknya sendiri," ucap Ogiwara ketika dua pemuda itu sampai dibagian bahan makanan.

Mudah untuk mengatakannya bagi Ogiwara, nyatanya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang _skill_ memasaknya masih sangat diragukan. Tapi bukan berarti juga dia ini tidak bisa memasak sama sekali, ia bisa, hanya masakan sederhana saja; telur rebus misalnya?

Kuroko berjalan menuju sebuah rak yang dipenuhi oleh sayuran segar. Matanya menatap datar deretan sayuran dengan label harga itu. Tak berminat, ia pun beranjak—meninggalkan Ogiwara yang justru sibuk membeli bahan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda _teal_ itu pun menjauhi bagian bahan makanan, ia masih bersikeras untuk mencari _bento_ instan saja, itu lebih praktis untuknya. Matanya berbinar cerah ketika ia mendapati sekotak _onigiri_ yang masih tersisa.

Ia pun tak menyiakan waktu, langsung diambilnya kotak berukuran sedang itu sebelum ada yang mengambilnya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis—terlampau tipis. Setelah ini, ia akan kembali ketempat Ogiwara, membayarnya lalu pulang dan memakan _onigiri_ ini. Ditemani dua butir telur rebus sepertinya tak buruk—pikirnya.

Namun, langkah kakinya berhenti ketika ia mendapati segerombolan gadis terlihat berjubel mengerumuni sebuah rak khusus dengan dekorasi merah muda yang berada di super market tersebut. Alisnya berkerut penasaran.

Rasa penasarannya langsung menguap ketika ia mendapati sebuah tulisan berwarna merah terang bertuliskan 'Happy Valentine'.

Ah, ia lupa, lusa adalah hari kasih sayang.

* * *

.

.

**Satu Gigitan**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Cover **© Cho Suica

**Aka**shi**xKuro**ko

**Romance**

**Oneshot**

**Sho-ai. Typo(s). T. Alur ngebut whusshh**

**Sequel dari 'Kupon'**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_—Akashi Seijuurou, masih berkutat dengan laptop tipisnya jika saja dering suara dari ponselnya tak membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Sedikit mengumpat dalam hati, pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis kala mendapati sebuah pesan yang berasal dari orang yang telah menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Pesan yang sederhana sebenarnya; tapi begitu manis untuknya.

_Jangan tidur terlalu larut Seijuurou-kun. Sesekali tak ada salahnya tidak lembur menyelesaikan tugasmu. Beristirahatlah malam ini._

_p.s: Jangan lupa nyalakan penghangat ruanganmu. Malam ini sangat dingin, kau tau?_

Akashi tersenyum lebar membaca kata-kata terakhir. Ah, kekasih mungilnya tengah kedinginan 'kah? Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan harus berbagi kehangatan dengan kekasih manisnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mereka tinggal terpisah.

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk jika aku dan Tetsuya tinggal bersama," gumamnya sambil menutup laptopnya dan mulai beranjak menuju ranjang empuknya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya, tangannya bermain dengan layar sentuh ponselnya, mengetikkan beberapa untaian kata untuk mengungkapkan idenya tadi; tinggal bersama.

Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika mendapat balasan dari kekasih mungilnya.

_Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan. Apa kita perlu mencari apartemen baru?_

Akashi berpikir sejenak, mencari apartemen baru itu merepotkan. Bukankah mereka bisa memilih untuk menempati salah satu apartemen mereka saja? Jujur saja, Akashi merasa lebih nyaman tinggal diapartemen milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tidak terlalu besar dan mewah. Sederhana, namun nyaman ditempati. Lagi pula letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari kampus mereka.

Ia pun kembali mengetikkan balasan untuk sang kekasih. Usai membalas pesan, ia langsung menempatkan ponselnya diatas meja nakas—berisap untuk tidur. Kebetulan sekali, besok dirinya tak ada kelas. Mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkannya dengan membereskan beberapa barang untuk pindahan keapartemen Kuroko.

Ah, rasanya pasti menyenangkan sekali tinggal bersama seperti itu. Seperti pengantin baru.

.-.-.

Ketika Akashi Seijuurou tenggelam dalam euforianya mengenai tinggal bersama dengan Kuroko, pemuda yang bersangkutan justru bingung sendiri.

Ia menjambak surai _teal_nya kasar.

"Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu menyetujuinya," gerutunya. Manik _azure_nya melirik apartemennya yang cukup berantakan dengan beberapa kertas—yang sebagian besar berisi hasil analisa sastra lawas yang berserakan disekitarnya.

Ia menghela nafas, dilepaskannya kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam yang sedari tadi membingkai matanya, lalu mematikan laptopnya yang masih menampilkan makalah tugasnya. Lebih baik ia membereskan kekacauan ini—karena menurut firasatnya, Akashi pasti sudah siap untuk pindah kemari besok.

Ia pun beranjak, membereskan tumpukan kertas tersebut—menyusunnya menurut abjad dan meletakkannya didalam map. Ketika ia menyimpan map tersebut kedalam meja belajarnya, pandangan manik _azure_nya jatuh pada bingkai foto yang memuat fotonya bersama Akashi.

Wajahnya seketika memerah, memikirkan mulai besok ia akan berbagi segalanya bersama Akashi. Menyambut hari dengan melihatnya dan mengakhirinya pula dengan melihat sosok Akashi. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama—lebih lama.

Seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah.

Uh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna.

.-.-.

Siang itu, seusai menyelesaikan kelasnya, Kuroko langsung bergegas pulang. Ditengah perjalanannya, ia teringat jika kulkasnya tak ada isinya; pengecualian untuk air mineral dan juga sekotak susu _vanilla_, jangan lupakan juga segelas _vanillashake_ sisa kemarin. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke _konbini_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari area apartemennya.

Begitu sampai didalam, pemuda manis itu justru bingung sendiri. Apa yang harus ia beli? Bahan makanan? Dia takut tidak bisa mengolahnya nanti. _Bento_ instan—lagi? Ia yakin Akashi pasti akan langsung membuangnya.

Lalu apa?!

Ia menghela nafas. Lebih baik ia membeli beberapa camilan saja untuk nanti malam. Ia pun mengambil keranjang dan memasukkan beberapa camilan, sedikit lebih banyak, mengingat mulai hari ini ia sudah tidak tinggal sendiri. Ada Akashi—yang baru saja pindah keapartemennya tadi pagi-pagi buta dan juga Nigou—anjing kesayangannya yang menghuni rumahnya kini.

Usai memilih beberapa camilan—termasuk lembaran rumput laut goreng yang entah beberapa hari terakhir menjadi kesukaannya—ia beranjak menuju kasir.

"Tetsuya?"

Pemuda _teal_ itu menoleh, manik azurenya membola mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ dengan balutan kaos lengan panjang dan juga jaket hitam yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ditangan pemuda itu terdapat keranjang yang berisi penuh bahan makanan.

"Sei-_kun_?" Kuroko heran, Akashi pun heran. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan tatapan heran.

Akashi adalah orang pertama yang memutus kontak mata. Pemuda itu mendekati Kuroko dan mengecup dahinya lembut—membuat sang surai _teal_ merona sendiri, "Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa camilan. Sei-_kun_ sendiri kenapa malah berbelanja?" tanya Kuroko sembari mengikuti langkah Akashi menuju meja kasir dan menyerahkan benda itu pada sang kasir untuk dihitung.

Tangan Akashi mengacak gemas surai _teal_ milik kekasihnya, "Kulkas dan juga lemari makananmu kosong Tetsuya. Kau pikir kita akan makan apa nanti malam?"

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti, sedikit bergumam kesal ketika rambutnya diacak sedemikian rupa oleh Akashi, "_Souka_, tapi Sei-_kun_, aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Hm, sudah kuduga Tetsuya akan berkata seperti itu. Tenang saja, aku yang akan memasak, namun kau harus tetap belajar memasak Tetsuya. Tidak lucu jika yang menyiapkan makanan setiap harinya adalah suami," Akashi berucap dengan entengnya sembari membayar belajaan mereka—mengabaikan gadis kasir yang wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan Akashi.

Kuroko tersedak mendengar ucapan Akashi. Wajahnya pun bahkan sudah memerah hingga ujung telinga, "Seijuurou-_kun_!"

Akashi tak menanggapi seruan kesal kekasih mungilnya, ia justru melangkah keluar dengan seulas senyum—yang menurut Kuroko menyebalkan—diparasnya.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu pun melangkahkan kakinya guna menyusul Akashi.

"_Etto_—tuan," sebuah suara mencegahnya untuk beranjak. Ia pun menoleh dan menemukan gadis kasir tersebut melambaikan tangannya—mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Kuroko pun menurutinya, meski tanda tanya besar kini menggantung dikepalanya.

Sang gadis mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Kuroko, mulai berbisik, "A-aku hanya ingin memberi saran, karena besok adalah hari kasih sayang, apa tuan berencana untuk memberikan coklat kepada suami tuan?"

Kuroko terdiam, mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Suami katanya? Hey, dia ini belum menikah dengan Tuan Muda Akashi itu! Jadian saja baru satu bulan.

Abaikan itu, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan hal lain, tentang coklat misalnya?

"Jika tuan berminat, kami menyediakan coklat kualitas tinggi yang mudah diolah. Tidak memerlukan _skill_ memasak yang tinggi untuk mengolahnya. Tuan cukup merebus batangan coklat ini dan mencampurnya dengan ¼ gelas susu atau cream supaya manis. Lalu setelah hangat-hangat kuku, tuan bisa mencetaknya menggunakan cetakan ini," jelas sang gadis sambil mengeluarkan sekotak besar coklat batangan dan juga satu loyang cetakan berbentuk hati.

Hasrat ingin tau Kuroko tergelitik, "Apa aku harus memotong-motong coklatnya dulu?"

"Cukup memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian dengan ukuran tidak terlalu kecil, lalu rebus saja dengan bahan yang sudah saya sebutkan tadi. Aduk terus sampai agak mengental. Caranya cukup mudah, tuan," jelasnya lagi.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti, ia mencatat setiap langkah yang sudah dijelaskan secara singkat oleh sang gadis kasir, "Baiklah. Aku akan ambil."

Gadis kasir tersebut tersenyum, ia langsung membungkusnya secepat kilat dan memberikannya pada Kuroko, lengkap dengan seulas senyum lebar—membuat Kuroko merinding sendiri.

"Khusus untuk pasangan pengantin baru seperti Tuan, saya akan sukarela memberikan diskon 50%."

Kuroko cengo, ia pun memilih untuk langsung membayar dan pergi darisana—dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga saja coklat yang ia beli barusan tidak mengandung bahan berbahaya; _aprodiasac_ mungkin?

"Lama sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan didalam Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi—yang ternyata sedari tadi menunggu Kuroko diluar _konbini_.

Kuroko menatap datar Akashi, "Membeli kondom."

Akashi terdiam membeku, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum—mesum. Sementara itu, Kuroko hanya bisa menatap heran kekasihnya.

Ia hanya bercanda, kenapa sepertinya Akashi senang begitu?

.-.-.

Sore itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Menonton film horror sembari ditemani cemilan yang baru saja mereka beli tadi siang. Kuroko menyamankan dirinya—bersandar pada dada bidang Akashi dengan kedua lengan pemuda bersurai merah itu melingkar erat pada pinggangnya, sementara kepala sang pemilik menyandar nyaman pada bahunya.

Ditangan Kuroko, terdapat sebungkus cemilan rumput laut goreng—membuat Akashi memicing tak suka.

"Aku tidak tau kau begitu menyukai rumput laut goreng," celetuk Akashi tak suka.

Azure itu mengerjap polos, "Aku baru menyukainya akhir-akhir ini. Ogiwara-_kun_ yang mengenalkannya padaku. Rasanya enak kok, Sei-_kun_."

Kepala merah itu menjauh ketika tangan mungil Kuroko bergerak untuk menyuapinya dengan lembaran camilan rumput laut tersebut.

"Tidak. Rasanya pasti menjijikan," tolaknya mentah-mentah. Bagi Akashi, rumput laut dan enak itu tabu untuk dijadikan dalam satu frasa.

Kuroko mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan memakannya dengan tenang. Mengabaikan Akashi yang tengah kesal karena nampaknya kekasihnya itu lebih memilih rumput laut goreng kurang ajar itu daripada dirinya.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Akashi membawa kepala _teal_ itu kehadapannya dan memangsa sepasang daging ranum yang begitu menggiurkan untuknya. Melumatnya lembut, tak lupa mengeksplorasi bagian dalamnya—mencicipi lebih jauh muara dari rasa manis yang berpendar dalam indra perasanya. Sedikit mengernyit ketika lidahnya mengecap rasa rumput laut yang tertinggal; tak buruk juga.

Setelah puas, ia menjauhkan diri, mengamati dalam diam wajah kekasihnya yang telah merona sempurna, "Sepertinya aku akan menyukai rumput laut."

Wajah Kuroko merengut kesal—masih dengan rona merah diwajahnya, "Kalau begitu makan."

Akashi menyeringai, ia menggapai tangan Kuroko yang menggenggam selembar tipis rumput laut goreng, menggigitnya sedikit, mengunyahnya dengan tenang sebelum menyatukan kembali bibirnya pada bibir manis sang kekasih. Mentransfer hasil kerja giginya pada sang kekasih.

"Sei-_kun_, itu curang!" sungut Kuroko tidak terima dengan wajah memerah. Akashi hanya tertawa menanggapi, melihat wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini mengeluarkan ekspresi adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Ia mengelus lembut pipi sang pemuda teal, "Maaf Tetsuya. Jangan cemberut begitu, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu."

Dan Akashi sukses terjungkal ketika tangan mungil Kuroko melancarkan _ignite pass_ padanya.

"Dasar kanibal!"

.-.-.

Langit gelap telah menyambut. Sang mentari kini telah beristirahat dibalik peraduannya, digantikan oleh sang rembulan yang kini tengah memancarkan keindahannya dengan begitu anggunnya. Bintang-bintang pun tak ingin kalah, mereka menampakkan eksistensinya, mewarnai langit gelap dengan titik-titik cahaya mereka.

Suasana malam yang begitu damai nan hangat. Seperti keadaan disebuah apartemen sederhana, dimana sepasang anak adam tinggal.

"Menyelesaikan tugas?" tanya Akashi sambil meletakkan secangkir coklat hangat diatas meja rendah—tempat dimana Kuroko berkutat dengan laptopnya dan setumpuk buku sastra lawas karya penyair terkenal pada eranya.

Kuroko mengangguk, manik _azure_ yang terbingkai dibalik kacamata _frame_ hitamnya menatap polos Akashi yang tengah menyesap coklat hangatnya sendiri sambil membuka-buka buku referensinya, "Sei-_kun_ sendiri tak ada tugas?"

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu menggeleng, ia meletakkan benda yang berada ditangannya diatas meja. Ia pun beringsut mendekati sang pemuda _teal_, menyamankan tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik kekasihnya, sementara matanya menatap kearah laptop.

"Tidak ada. Tugasku sudah kuselesaikan," ucapnya sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu sang kekasih, menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari pemuda mungil dalam balutan piyama hitam ini.

Manik _heterochrome_nya tidak bisa teralih begitu saja dari indahnya mahakarya Tuhan dihadapannya. Lihatlah, dua belah bibir ranum yang sungguh sangat menggoda, dua _azure_ yang datar, namun terlihat begitu polos, mahkota _teal_nya, lalu kulit halus seputih porselen. Benar-benar jelmaan _aphrodite_.

Dan Akashi tidak pernah tau, jika Kuroko akan nampak semakin manis dengan kacamata _frame_ hitam yang membingkai manik _azure_nya—melindunginya dari sinar radiasi yang dipancarkan oleh layar laptop.

Akashi tersentak ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba saja berbalik kearahnya, menyebabkan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Besok Sei-_kun_ ada kelas?" tanyanya.

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu mengingat-ingat jadwal kelasnya, "Ada. Kelas pagi dan dilanjut sampai pukul 3 sore. Tetsuya sendiri?"

"Kelas pagi. Hanya sampai jam sepuluh. Selanjutnya tidak ada."

"Ah, apa sebaiknya aku membolos saja?"

Akashi bisa melihat wajah manis itu merengut tidak suka, "Tidak boleh. Sei-_kun_ tidak boleh membolos."

Ia mencium sekilas bibir ranum yang berjarak beberapa senti darinya itu, "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Tetsuya lebih lama. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Wajah manis itu merona, "Jangan melucu, Sei-_kun_. Kita sudah tinggal bersama sekarang, kita bisa leluasa menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Ah, Tetsuya benar. Rasanya, kita seperti sepasang pengantin yang tengah bersuka-cita ya."

Kuroko memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, apa pikiran Akashi tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari yang namanya pernikahan ataupun pengantin? Kenapa dia ini hobi sekali membahasnya sih? Kuroko tidak pernah tau jika Akashi sudah ingin sekali ingin menikah.

Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan kembali fokusnya pada layar laptop, ia membiarkan Akashi bergelayut manja—ini malam pertama mereka dalam rangka tinggal bersama, setidaknya ia ingin bermanja-manja sebentar, begitu katanya.

Namun, fokus Kuroko tidaklah pada deretan frasa dengan tingkat bahasa tinggi yang terpampang didepannya, melainkan tentang sebungkus coklat batangan lengkap dengan cetakannya yang disembunyikan Kuroko di lemari penyimpanan dapurnya.

Besok, ia harus segera pulang dan memulai misinya.

Membuatkan coklat untuk Akashi.

.-.-.

Kelas mereka berdua dimulai pukul delapan pagi, jadi hal yang wajar jika sepasang anak adam itu masih betah berjalan santai menyusuri hiruk pikuk Tokyo sembari bertautan tangan, dimana salah satu dari mereka sibuk dengan light novel ditangannya.

Pemuda yang berada disebelahnya merasa jengah diabaikan oleh kekasih mungilnya, ia pun mengambil paksa buku kecil tersebut—yang sukses dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari empunya.

"Sei-_kun_, kembalikan," pinta pemuda bersurai _teal_.

Akashi Seijuurou menggoyangkan jarinya—isyarat menolak, "Ingat peraturan tak tertulis diantara kita semalam Tetsuya? Jika kita tengah bersama, dilarang sibuk dengan novel ataupun _shogi_. Ingat?"

Kuroko semakin merengut, ia ingat betul kesepakatan yang mereka buat bersama sebelum tidur. Dilarang sibuk dengan hobi masing-masing ketika tengah bersama. Terdengar kekanakan memang, tapi pada kenyataan, jika mereka sudah dihadapkan pada novel ataupun _shogi_, mereka seolah bisa mengabaikan sekeliling.

Dan Akashi benci diabaikan, apalagi oleh kekasih mungil manisnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Disisi lain, Kuroko merasa dirugikan. Akashi 'kan sekarang sudah jarang bermain dengan bidak _shogi_, jadi sepertinya peraturan tersebut tak berguna untuknya. Lagipula, saat Akashi pindah ke apartemennya, ia tidak menemukan papan maupun bidak _shogi_.

"Jangan cemberut begitu Tetsuya, kau mau kucium?" goda Akashi—lengkap dengan senyum usilnya.

Kuroko semakin merengut, ia tidak ingat sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou—pemuda kalem, tenang, dan juga berwibawa itu bisa berubah menjadi pemuda usil, penggoda, dan juga mesum tidak ketulungan. Tolong, jangan-jangan otak Akashi sedikit bergeser?

"Hentikan itu Sei-_kun_, kau bisa membuat sensasi baru," ujar Kuroko datar. Azurenya menatap datar orang-orang kampusnya yang kini menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kagum dan juga iri.

Yah, seluruh mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo sudah mengetahui perihal hubungan mereka—termasuk orangtua Kuroko dan Akashi. Awalnya tidak berjalan mulus, hubungan mereka ditentang berbagai pihak—terutama dari pihak fans Akashi.

Kenapa bukan keluarga kedua belah pihak yang menentang?

Itu dikarenakan mereka telah mengenal sejak lama. Baik keluarga Akashi maupun Kuroko sudah berkerabat cukup lama, jadi mereka tak masalah bilamana kedua putra mereka menjalin hubungan, yang terpenting mereka bahagia.

Yang jadi masalah besar justru _fans_ Akashi yang tak segan menyakiti pemuda manis itu. Untung saja Akashi cepat bertindak, begitu pula dengan Ogiwara yang tidak pernah absen untuk melindungi Kuroko. Namun, mereka semua kini hanya bisa gigit jari menyaksikan pangeran kesayangan mereka asyik bermesraan bersama pasangannya.

Dimanapun, dan kapanpun.

Seperti saat ini, dimana mereka telah sampai didepan fakultas Sastra Jepang. Akashi mencium mesra dahi Kuroko sebelum berlalu ke gedung fakultasnya sendiri—meninggalkan Kuroko yang menyentuh dahinya dengan wajah memerah. Manisnya.

Ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Tata Bahasa yang akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja tak akan ada kendala apapun, atau dia akan terlambat sebelum kelas dimulai dan mendapat hadiah berupa tambahan tugas. Tidak, terimakasih.

Pemuda teal itu menghela nafas lega ketika dirinya telah sampai diruangan yang berada dilantai tiga tersebut dengan selamat sentausa tanpa terlambat satu menit pun. Ia langsung beringsut duduk didekat Ogiwara yang duduk dideretan nomer tiga dari bawah.

"Pagi, Kuroko!" sapa Ogiwara ceria.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil buku _binder_nya sebelum dosen datang, daripada mendengar celotehan tidak penting Ogiwara. Namun, nyatanya, satu pertanyaan dari Ogiwara mampu membuat Kuroko tersedak hebat.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Akashi?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kuroko langsung melayangkan _ignite pass_ andalannya pada sosok Ogiwara—hingga pemuda itu terjatuh dari bangkunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kuroko?! _Ittai_—" rintih Ogiwara sambil mengusap pantatnya yang nyeri akibat berbenturan langsung dengan lantai.

Kuroko menatap Ogiwara dengan wajah—sangat amat memerah dan mata _azure_ yang berkaca-kaca, "Ma-malam pertama apanya? Ogiwara-_kun_ pikir kami sudah menikah?"

Ogiwara terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya—terpesona dengan wajah manis milik Kuroko, "Bukannya kalian sudah tinggal bersama?"

"Apa kalau sudah tinggal bersama itu artinya sudah menikah?"

"Mirip seperti itu lah. Coba saja kau bayangkan, kalian tidur seranjang, berbagi segalanya, selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apa bedanya dengan pasangan yang sudah menikah? Ah mungkin, kurang buku nikah saja," jelas Ogiwara panjang lebar sambil duduk kembali dibangkunya.

"..."

"Kuroko?" panggil Ogiwara khawatir, pasalnya pemuda manis itu justru menundukan kepalanya. Tapi, jika dilihat lebih cermat lagi, telinga pemuda itu memerah—sangat.

Ogiwara hendak mengguncang tubuh pemuda manis itu jika saja dosen berkepala botak tidak singgah dihadapannya. Akhirnya, pemuda bersurai oranye itu memilih untuk fokus pada dosen didepan sana dengan tanda tanya yang masih menggantung dikepalanya.

.-.-.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, kelas Tata Bahasa yang dihadiri oleh Kuroko usai. Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu langsung melesat menuju apartemennya—mengabaikan sosok Ogiwara yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Misinya sekarang hanyalah cepat sampai dirumah, dan berkutat dengan coklat batangan yang kemarin dibelinya, sebelum Akashi pulang.

Setidaknya ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk Akashi.

Pemuda manis itu langsung melepas sepatunya begitu saja, melemparkan tas ransel hitamnya dan juga jaket biru muda tebalnya—menyisakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru dongker.

Ia langsung mengambil apron merah muda pucat—milk ibundanya yang sengaja ditinggal disana, memakainya dan segera mengambil bungkusan rahasianya dilemari dapurnya.

Tangannya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan coklat batangan yang cukup besar, loyang cetakan berbentuk hati. Ia menatanya dimeja counter, lalu beralih menuju kulkas untuk mengambil persediaan susu vanillanya. Beralih lagi menuju tempat peralatan dapur untuk mengambil benda yang dibutuhkan.

Setelah semua alat dan bahan siap, Kuroko mulai bereksperimen. Ia melipat lengan kausnya sebatas siku, dengan hati-hati, ia memotong balok coklat tersebut menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil dan menatanya kedalam panci.

Selesai dengan potongan coklat, pemuda manis itu membawa panci tersebut keatas kompor. Ia pun menuangkan ¼ gelas susu sebagai pemanis—sesuai dengan perkataan gadis kasir kemarin. Dengan was-was, ia menyalakan kompornya, lalu mengaduknya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Hingga coklat batangan tersebut meleleh dan melebur menjadi satu dengan susu vanilla.

Dalam hati ia berniat untuk membubuhkan perisa pada coklatnya, tapi diurungkannya, ia takut rasanya akan berubah aneh. Lebih baik yang original begini saja.

Dirasa cukup, Kuroko mematikan kompornya. Ia terdiam sambil mengingat kembali langkah selanjutnya.

Ah, ya, tunggu hingga hangat-hangat kuku sebelum dicetak.

Ketika pemuda manis itu hendak memindahkan pancinya, ia tersadar. Hangat-hangat kuku itu yang bagaimana?!

Ia mengacak surainya sebal. Ia lupa bertanya kemarin. Ia bertanya dalam hati, orang planet mana yang telah menciptakan istilah hangat-hangat kuku?!

Tidak mau terjebak dalam kebingungan tanpa arahnya, Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang tamu—lebih tepatnya mengambil ransel hitamnya dan mengambil ponsel _touch_ _screen_nya. Menghubungi salah satu teman semasa SMUnya yang cukup bisa diandalkan dalam urusan dapur.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Kagami-_kun_? Maaf, aku menganggumu, tapi bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya dengan hangat-hangat kuku?" tanyanya begitu sambungan telepon disana telah terhubung dengan Kagami Taiga.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk mengerti ketika Kagami menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan hangat-hangat kuku. Ternyata, yang dimaksud itu adalah tidak terlalu panas, namun juga tidak terlalu dingin.

Ia melemparkan begitu saja ponselnya—hendak berlalu kedapur sebelum sepasang tangan memeluk pingganya erat. Aroma _mint_ langsung masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Aroma _mint_ yang sungguh tidak asing baginya.

"Sei-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko heran mendapati Akashi Seijuurou sudah berada dirumah—padahal jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas.

Akashi mengulas seringai, "Ada apa Tetsuya? Sepertinya kau terkejut sekali?"

Kuroko menggeleng, ia melepaskan pelukan Akashi padanya, "Kenapa Sei-_kun_ sudah pulang? Bukankah kelas Sei-_kun_ baru berakhir pada pukul 3 nanti?"

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia melepas jaket hitamnya, menyisakan kemeja merah yang dibiarkan terbuka kancingnya dengan dalaman berupa kaos berwarna kelabu dan meletakkan jaketnya berdampingan dengan milik Kuroko.

"Dosenku berhalangan hadir. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya Tetsuya, kenapa kau memakai apron? Kau sedang memasak?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

Pemdua _teal_ itu terdiam, kedua manik _azure_nya membulat. Kakinya langsung melesat menuju dapur, "Jangan kemari!"

Akashi mengernyit, bingung tentu saja. Kenapa Kuroko nampak panik? Kenapa ia tidak boleh pergi kedapur? Kenapa...

Ah, jangan-jangan pemuda manis itu tengah membuatkan sesuatu untuknya?

Mengabaikan larangan Kuroko, pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Manik _heterochrome_nya mendapati kekasih mungilnya dengan memunggunginya—sepertinya sibuk sendiri.

Ia pun mendekat, memeluk pinggang ramping itu tanpa sepengatahuan pemiliknya.

"Ah, Tetsuya sedang membuat coklat rupanya," ucapnya ketika ia melihat Kuroko tengah menuangkan coklat cair itu kedalam loyang cetakan berbentuk hati. Ia terkikik geli ketika mendapati paras manis kekasihnya itu kini merona merah.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Akashi tak menjawab, ia justru mencolek adonan coklat yang masih berada dipanci.

"Sei-_kun_!" hardik Kuroko.

"Enak," pujinya. Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah, "Tapi, itu belum jadi."

"Meskipun belum jadi rasanya sudah enak Tetsuya."

"Benarkah?"

"Coba saja kalau kau mau."

Kuroko menggeleng, ia melanjutkan acaranya memindahkan adonan coklat itu kedalam loyang, "Coklat ini untuk Sei-_kun_."

Pemuda scarlet itu melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Kuroko meletakkan coklat tersebut kedalam kulkas, "Setengah jam kurasa cukup."

"Jadi, kita masih punya cukup waktu untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Kau mau makan apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil menilik kedalam kulkas.

Pemuda manis itu menelengkan kepalanya, menaruh telunjuknya didekat bibir—berpikir, "Apapun tidak masalah."

Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat dibibir ranum itu. Hei, jangan salahkan dirinya. Salahkan saja sosok Kuroko yang terlalu imut dan berharga untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Paras dengan raut datar itu terlihat merengut sebal, "Sei-_kun_, berhenti menciumku secara tiba-tiba."

"Hee, jadi Tetsuya ingin kucium dengan pemberitahuan dahulu? Baiklah, tidak masalah."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Sudahlah, sebahagia Sei-_kun_ saja."

Dan tawa Akashi meledak mendapati Kuroko nampaknya sudah pasrah siang ini.

.-.-.

Usai menyantap makan siang sederhana hasil jerih payah Kuroko—Akashi memaksa Kuroko untuk belajar memasak tadi, mau tak mau pemuda manis itu pun menurutinya, tidak mau jika _vanillashake_ kesukaannya menjadi korban—mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing; Akashi sibuk dengan piring bekas makan siang, dan Kuroko sibuk dengan loyang coklatnya.

Senyum senang terlukis diwajah Kuroko tatkala mendapati coklat hasil buatannya telah membeku sempurna. Ia pun mengeluarkannya dari kulkas dan membawanya ke meja _counter_, dengan sebuah piring.

"Sudah jadi?" tanya Akashi, pemuda itu bersandar pada meja, sementara manik _heterochrome_ miliknya sibuk memandangi Kuroko yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan coklat dari tempatnya.

"Sudah. Ayo, Sei-_kun_, cepat makan," ucap Kuroko sambil menyodorkan piring berisi coklat berbentuk hati itu pada Akashi yang menatapnya dengan raut bingung.

"Hanya aku?"

Ia mengangguk, "Aku membuatnya khusus untuk Sei-_kun_, jadi makanlah."

Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan makan jika Tetsuya ikut makan."

Pemuda teal itu mengabaikan perkataan sang surai scarlet, ia justru menyuapkan sebuah coklat, "Tidak mau. Coklat ini sudah susah payah kubuat untuk Sei-_kun_, jadi kau harus menghabiskannya."

"Kau memerintahku?"

Kepala _teal_ itu menggeleng, "Tidak."

Akashi menghela nafas, dengan sedikit enggan, ia memakan coklat buatan kekasih mungilnya itu. Enak, coklat tersebut langsung melumer dalam mulutnya, tidak terlalu pahit, dan juga tak terlalu manis. Benar-benar cocok dengan selera lidahnya.

"Lagi," Kuroko menyodorkan sebuah coklat lagi—yang disambut dengan suka cita oleh Akashi. Mereka melakukannya hingga hampir separuh dari coklat buatan Kuroko berpindah kedalam perut Akashi.

Suapan ketujuh, Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko, "Sudah cukup Tetsuya, aku bisa sakit gigi menghabiskan dua belas butir coklat itu sekaligus."

"Satu gigitan saja," bujuk Kuroko. Akashi menggeleng, Kuroko merengut.

"Sei-_kun_, satu gigitan saja."

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan tetap mengatakan itu sampai coklat dipiring itu habis."

"Uh," Kuroko merengut, ia meletakkan piring itu dimeja counter.

Akashi yang melihat raut kesal kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menahan tawa. Ah, kekasihnya itu memang sangat manis jika sedang kesal seperti itu. Ia pun mendekati Kuroko, mengambil sebutir coklat lagi dan memakannya.

Manik _azure_ itu menatap bingung, katanya tadi tidak mau?

Sebelum sempat buka suara untuk bertanya, manik _azure_ itu kembali dibuat terbelalak lebar tatkala sebuah sensasi yang tak asing untuknya hinggap disepasang daging ranum miliknya.

Kedua kakinya melemas, ia mengenggam erat kedua lengan Akashi—mencari penyangga untuk menahan tubuhnya yang kini terasa seperti jelly, sementara kedua tangan Akashi memenjaranya diantara meja counter dan tubuh pemuda scarlet itu.

Ia mengernyit, ketika rasa manis berpendar di indera perasanya. Rasa manis yang tak asing. Coklat.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah coklat buatan Tetsuya itu sangat enak?" goda Akashi setelah pemuda itu melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Kuroko tak menjawab, pemuda itu tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan berusaha menstabilkan wajahnya yang kini diwarnai semburat merah pekat.

Bibir pemuda scarlet itu melengkung keatas, membuat sebuah seringai—yang diartikan sebagai Kuroko tanda bahaya.

Tangan milik Akashi mengambil sebuah coklat lagi, menyimpannya didepan bibir Kuroko.

"Ayo, satu gigitan lagi Tetsuya."

Pemuda _teal_ itu hanya bisa pasrah. Ia yakin, Akashi tidak akan cukup hanya dengan 'satu gigitan'.

**END.**

(Err—lirik keatas—apa yang sudah saya perbuat? Ini Kurokonya OOC sekali. Dan lagi, saya merasa gagal membuat fluff yang lovey dovey semacam itu. Bunuh saja saya-_-)

(btw, special thanks buat Cho atas gambarnya. Ugugugu, saya suka banget sama art kamu Cho~ X"D)

(Yasudahlah, fanfik ini khusus buat meramaikan Valentine. Semoga saja bisa menghibur minna-chin~ saa review minna?^^)


End file.
